Meant to be? Not Meant to be?
by PoMFanGirl
Summary: Are Kowalski and Doris meant to be together, or do the penguin missions get in the way of their relationship? If Kowalski and Doris break up, how will this leave Kowalski feeling? Will a certain penguin reveal his feelings for his scientific companion, or will things just go back to normal? This takes place after the episode "The Penguin who Loved Me". This is a Kico one-shot.


**Keep in mind that this is a one-shot, not a whole chapter story. Also keep in mind that this will have Kico in it, so don't like, don't read. If you like Kico and want to keep reading, than be my guest. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Kowalski and Doris have been together for a while now. It was a dream come true for Kowalski and he had everything he ever wanted in life, but sense he's always on missions, he barely has anytime to spend with Doris. The moments he does get to spend with Doris though, he cherishes.

Today was more of an easy day for the penguins. It's very rare to have time off from missions around the zoo, but it was Kowalski's favorites. Usually he would have time to go through equations, work on inventions, or hang out with Doris. He's manly been hanging out with Doris ever sense him and Doris got together. He leaves time for equations and inventions for later when he gets back to HQ, although Skipper doesn't really appreciate Kowalski staying up too late.

Kowalski and Doris always meet up at the place where they shared their first kiss. They would usually just talk for the most part, but sometimes they would go for a short swim. He was usually there way earlier than Doris, and just sits on the edge of the dock twiddling his flippers, but this time Doris was the first one. When Kowalski came up to where the dock started, he could see there was sadness in her eyes and quickly went up to Doris to see what was wrong.

"Doris! What's wrong? Why are you upset?" Kowalski asked, worried for what she'd say. Doris looked up with cloudy eyes and spoke softly. "Oh Kowalski, I hope you know how much I like you." Kowalski was scared of the direction this was going. "U-uh, of course. What are you getting at?" Doris took a deep breath and continued. "It's just that...you're always on missions, and...we don't get to spend that much time together." Kowalski was now trembling, not liking where this was heading. "D-Doris! You know how busy we can be! At least we have some days that we get to spend together!" Doris was now crying. "But what about our future?! How would that work out?! You can't keep doing both forever?!" Kowalski too was now crying. "What? Do you really expect me to choose between you or my team?!" Doris got closer to Kowalski. "No Kowalski. I don't. Because I'm breaking up with you." Kowalski was now on his knees, pleading. "Doris! Please! No! I can think of something!-" Doris backed up a bit, cutting him off. "No. I'm sorry Kowalski, but I can't do this anymore. Maybe try finding someone you can spend more time with." As Kowalski was going to say something, Doris gave him a goodbye kiss and swam off into the sunset, while Kowalski was left alone with a broken heart.

* * *

Now back at HQ, Kowalski was lying in his bunk, not wanting to do anything. Skipper, Rico, and Private stood around Kowalski's bunk all worried about him. Kowalski was very conflicted about his situation. He knew what Doris was going through and understood her decision, but then on the other hand, he still doesn't understand why this all happened so fast. It was just too much for his heart to handle.

Skipper had enough of the silence and spoke up first. "Kowalski, we hate to see you like this. What exactly happened?" Kowalski sat up and took a deep breath. "Well...Doris and I...broke up." Private gasped at this. "Oh no, why? I thought you two were perfect for each other!" Kowalski was now crying again. "Yeah...I thought so too...but I guess not." Rico was now clutching his doll, Miss. Perky, knowing what it's like to have a broken heart. "What happened?" Kowalski looked down as he explained what all happened. "She didn't like that we didn't get to see each other that much. She was worried about our future together, and that I couldn't do both forever.-" Skipper cut him off. "Did she really expect you to pick between us or her?!" Kowalski looked back up. "Yeah, she did...but, I could never choose...so, she broke up with me." Private ran and hugged Kowalski. "I knew you would never leave us!" Kowalski returned the hug, he needed one. "Well, she didn't let me pick...but, I would never choose anyone over you guys." As Private stepped back beside Skipper, Skipper stepped forward. "So, does this mean you're not going to obsess over Doris anymore?" Kowalski kind of chuckled at this. "Yeah, I'm done obsessing over Doris. We tried it out, and it didn't work, so I won't keep chasing her." Skipper and Private both shared a sigh of relief, but Rico was feeling something else, hope. Rico has been feeling these feelings for the Brainiac for a while now, but hasn't had the courage to tell him. When he tried to give Kowalski slight signs by flirting with him, Kowalski would just take it as a joke or not even notice at all. Then Kowalski found out about Doris and started obsessing over her. All hope seemed lost for the explosives expert. So he got Miss. Perky as a filler until Kowalski stopped with his obsession. Now the day has come, Kowalski will finally stop obsessing over Doris, and might actually see all of Rico's signs.

* * *

It has been a week sense Kowalski's break up, and everything was back to normal, more normal than Rico wanted. Rico has been trying everyday to make Kowalski see how much he likes him, but Kowalski's just been missing the gesture or took it as a small joke. Rico hasn't even been seen with Miss. Perky all week. Everyone's been noticing, even Kowalski, but he's been thinking about it in a different way.

The penguins where playing a game of cards when Private glanced in the corner where a lifeless Miss. Perky sat in the dusty corner, untouched and unloved by Rico, and Private was worried about him. 'Why would Rico just leave Miss. Perky in the corner like that for an entire week?! It's not like him!' Private thought in his mind unaware that it was his turn. "Private! It's your turn soldier!" Skipper snapped. Private jumped at Skippers harsh military voice. "Sorry Skippah. It won't happen again." Skipper looked worriedly down at Private. "Ok soldier. Spit it out. What's on your mind?" Private glanced over at Rico, who was more interested in the game, to make sure he wasn't listening. "Well, I've noticed that Rico hasn't been seen with Miss. Perky all week and I've been worried about him." Skipper looked up at Rico with worry in his eyes too. "Yeah, we all have, but it's best to not worry to much about it. He will probably soon enough be back to his old self in no time." Private smiled. "Yeah, you're probably right. He probably is just trying to make Kowalski feel better or something." Rico might have not been paying any attention to their little conversation, but Kowalski was all ears, and couldn't believe what he heard. He knew about Rico's absence of Miss. Perky just as much as Skipper and Private, but he had no idea why. Now the answer seemed so clear. 'Has Rico really been feeling bad for me? So bad that he would go as far as to totally abandon Miss. Perky?' He needed answers now. He would wait till the end of the game to talk to Rico about this.

The game was now over, Skipper went to make some coffee, and Private was now sitting in front of the TV watching the Lunacorns. Kowalski needed answers now, and went up to ask Rico. "R-Rico? Could we talk for a minuet? In my lab?" Rico looked confused, but shook his head yes and followed Kowalski into his lab.

* * *

Now in the lab, Kowalski closed the door so they wouldn't get bothered, then walked up to Rico. "So...I've noticed that you've been abandoning Miss. Perky. Why?" Rico was scared. This wasn't the way he wanted Kowalski to find out. "Um?" Kowalski was confused. Why was he scared to tell him. He walked closer to Rico. "Rico? It's okay, you can tell me." Rico looked up at Kowalski and slowly backed up. "I can't." Kowalski, however, didn't stop slowly walking towards Rico. "Sure you can. Do you not trust me?" Rico now hit the back wall and couldn't go anywhere. "I do!" Kowalski now caught up with Rico against the wall and put a flipper on his shoulder. "Then tell me, is it because you felt bad for me losing Doris?" Rico looked down. "Nope." Kowalski at first didn't understand what he said. "Because if you- wait, what? Then what's the reason?" Rico closed his eyes not wanting to make eye contact. "Can't say." Kowalski just wouldn't stop, he needed to know. "Come on, you can tell me. I won't be mad." Rico couldn't take it anymore and just spoke his mind. "I like you!"

Kowalski didn't know what to think. He was feeling all kinds of emotions right now. 'Did Rico just say he likes me?! Me out of all people?! Do I feel the same?' Rico began to worry that he broke Kowalski and looked at him, concerned. Kowalski looked up and met with Rico's concerned eyes. "H-how long have you felt this way?" Rico thought for a moment and answered the best he could. "Long time." Kowalski was surprised. "And you never told me?!" Rico now looked kind of annoyed. "I tried!" Kowalski felt bad that he never noticed the signs. "All those times you flirted with me...was you trying to tell me?" All Rico did was nod yes. Kowalski felt really bad that he never noticed. "Oh Rico...I'm so sorry! I had no idea you felt this way about me." Rico now had a soft smile on his beak. "K'walski...like me?" Kowalski thought for a moment. He now had a stern look on his face. "No Rico...I don't like you." Rico was sad to hear this, he put his head down, and closed his eyes thinking it was to good to be true. As soon as Rico closed his eyes, Kowalski had a soft smile and care in his eyes. He put his flipper underneath Rico's chin and lifted it slowly so their eyes would meet. "I love you." Rico immediately went from being sad and heart broken, to his heart full of happiness and relief. He was so happy that he jumped at Kowalski and gave him the biggest hug ever. The two fell onto the concrete floor with Rico's sudden actions, but neither cared. The two just enjoyed the warm, comforting, embrace they shared. No one could possibly ruin this sweet moment. Without thinking, Rico started rubbing his beak against Kowalski's. At first, Kowalski was unsure of what to do since this was all so new to them, but then returned the gesture. Kowalski gasped. "How will we tell Skipper and Private?! What would Skipper think?! What would this do to Private?! What will happen if-" Rico covered Kowalski's beak with his flipper. "Don't worry 'bout it. Everything gonna be fine." Kowalski smiled. "Yeah, you're right. I'm overthinking it." Rico smiled too. "Tell 'em later." Kowalski agreed. "Okay, we'll tell them later. We'll just keep it a secret until we come up with a way to tell them." Rico liked this plan. "Okay!" And with that out of the way, the two continued lying on the floor, rubbing their beaks together.

* * *

 **This is actually my first ever FanFiction and had a lot of fun wrighting it. Go ahead and tell me how I did and if you'd like to read more. I would love to read your suggestions on my story. I didn't want to make a whole story for my first FanFiction, so I did a one-shot. But this doesn't mean I'm ending the story here, I might make a second one-shot or whole story about this one-shot.**


End file.
